


[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一 更三

by momowithcarp



Category: RPS现昀
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momowithcarp/pseuds/momowithcarp
Summary: RPS现昀乱马二分之一梗昀昀有性转天雷滚滚OOC到天际不纯洁





	[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一 更三

更三

李现焦头烂额的从浴室里冲进餐厅，他本来是想洗个冷水澡冷静一下，水管里的水一大早还没晒得太热，冲在脑瓜顶温乎乎，所以他坐下来吃饭也昏呼呼。  
“你冰箱里东西挺多嘛，就是有颗西蓝花快不新鲜了，我就都切了，”张若昀身上围的围裙还没脱下来，很有主人翁精神得坐在李现对面，用叉子认真拌沙拉，“放了玉米粒和甘蓝，糖心煎蛋没找到胡椒粉所以洒的盐，煎香肠、吐司，还有在你冰箱最底下一层找到的速食蘑菇汤——”  
李现尝试插话：“你——”  
“要是不够，”张若昀咬了一口面包，“自己去做，还有，你洗碗。”  
“……”  
“你想说什么？”  
“……”李现把鸡蛋一叉子塞进嘴里，“没什么，我就想说很好吃……”  
确实还不错。  
当然，这跟菜色都很简单有关，吐司也有吐司机代劳，张若昀对外形象里的厨男设定不崩，虽然李现觉得对方明显偏科西餐。  
香肠煎得超美味！（主要还是我原料买的好！）  
李现一边吃一边乱七八糟的想，顺便回忆昨天到底发生了什么——张若昀扣不上背后的扣子，他闭着眼睛给扣上了，然后买齐了一身装备，他负责刷卡买单提购物袋，吃完自助餐，他自然而然就把人带回来了，完全没想起来张若昀他自己就是北京人有房子这回事。  
……等等，那为什么……张若昀是个男人？  
不不不，张若昀本来就是男人。  
但是为什么张若昀是个男人？？！！  
李现觉得自己要得精神分裂症了。  
张若昀看够了李现那张纠结的脸，终于开口：“我昨晚发现了一个关键。”  
……  
不能回去。  
昨天晚上，比起李现还怀疑自己在做梦，张若昀把最紧迫的事已经在脑中过了一个遍，按行程，他今天晚上就要飞上海了，东方卫视爱情进化论发布会不能缺席，可他现在这个样子……估计是去砸场的。发现自己变成女孩子，张若昀就微信了经纪人改签了今天25号早上的航班，行程突改，造型、租车、酒店……全部都要重新安排，隔着微信张若昀都看见了他经纪人一张臭脸，当做不知道关机变装锁门出发，在事情没理顺之前不能回去给贾川抓包。  
而事情的关键就在于，他借李现家浴室洗了个澡。  
女孩子的张若昀简直身心俱疲，十分需要泡个澡来缓解前途未卜的压力，李现先进去洗完澡，很大方的借给他浴缸，还翻出来一个买东西时送的星空沐浴球。  
原话是：这玩意儿娘们兮兮的我不喜欢用，正好给你。  
张若昀捏着沐浴球抬头冷漠得看他。  
李现后知后觉，一边倒退一边说，你没听到、没听到，我去睡了，晚安。  
张若昀也懒得用，放满热水就跨了进去，女孩子的身体太不方便了，跑不能跑、跳不能跳，力气那么小，头发还那么长，如果以后真的要一直当女孩子，可怎么办？  
然后他就发现他变回男孩子了。  
张若昀：？？？？？？  
摸了一把自己的胸，平的，嗯，相比之下是平的，张若昀都怀疑自己是被蒸汽熏得精神错乱，他爬出热水，打开冷水龙头掬了一蓬水扑在脸上，瞬间他眼前一黑，好像灵魂在身体里跳了两下，再睁开眼，又成了女孩子昀昀。  
张若昀：……  
他回头瞅瞅热气腾腾的浴缸，再仔细辨认了一下镜子里自己的脸，打开了热水龙头，相似的晕眩之后——  
张若昀（男版）：……WTF？  
他不相信，再次拧开了冷水。  
张若昀（女版）：……呵呵。  
……  
“啊，所以我昨天不是在做梦。”李现恍然大悟。  
“……这么离奇的事情，你听完了就得出这么一个结论？”张若昀受不了得抹了一把脸，放下手看见李现举着一杯冷水做着泼的动作就停在他面前五厘米。  
“……”  
“不是，这真的很奇幻啊，”李现清清嗓子，坐回椅子上，“不实验一下，我总觉得你在耍我……”  
“实验你大爷！”张若昀干净利落的拒绝了。  
看看时间，张若昀吃完最后一口沙拉，双手交叉把围裙从头上脱下来，他里头穿的是李现的T恤，随手在衣柜翻的，白底上面一个巨大的美女剪影logo，裤子也是李现的，没找到腰带，松垮垮得挂在胯骨上，底下裤腿挽了起来，一圈青色的刺青若隐若现。  
李现一边喝汤一边看，围裙的系带拖着T恤往上蹭了一小段，露出格外窄瘦的腰胯，他不由得琢磨起男版张若昀和女版张若昀有什么不同——女版芸芸腰也很细，但圆润一些，肌肤是珍珠的奶白色，莹润得像是冻奶油，男版昀昀就没那么好欺负了，可也很不错，不是那种网上矫揉做作的gay硬拗出来的S形，干干净净，不带脂粉味儿，紧致光滑，看起来让眼睛像是被雪水洗过一般心旷神怡。  
张若昀打开充满电的手机，抽空飞了李现一眼：“看什么呢？”  
“嗯，”李现打了个磕，“你……是不是变瘦了？”  
“啊？”张若昀自己没什么感觉，“可能吧，好久没过称了。”他飞快掠过贾川给他留下的几十条留言，“这儿的地址是哪儿？”  
“嗯？”  
“我要去赶飞机，今天飞上海，有个发布会，”张若昀进入工作状态，“我喊经纪人来接我，放心，地址我保密，绝对不会传出去。”  
“那我来打吧，字多。”李现绕过桌子拿起手机，张若昀不疑有他，很放心的给了过去，李现一边噼里啪啦打字，一边继续观察他，说，“你好像，头发也长了，长了好多，可以扎辫子了。”  
“是吗？”张若昀抓了几把自己的头发，倒是觉得没什么，他拍庆余年造型就要求得把本人的头发留长一点，长长了很正常。  
“给。”李现发送了地址，把手机还回去。  
“谢了。”  
张若昀真心实意感谢了一番：“哦，那个……衣服先借我，洗干净我再给你寄回来，你最近会离开北京吗？”  
“不会，做理疗，得一个多月呢。”  
“成，这事儿你别跟别人说啊，”了解了变男变女的诀窍，张若昀不用放鸽子，心情十分愉悦，很有前辈风范得拍拍李现肩膀，“忙完了哥请你吃饭。”  
张若昀来去如风坐飞机如打滴滴，当天下午就出现在上海爱情进化论发布会的直播现场，李现那个时候又在扎电针，就是把针戳进疼得地方再通电那种，正面扎完反面再烙，背后银光闪烁的针带着弯弯曲曲一大坨线，又麻又疼，于是龇牙咧嘴的拿着手机追直播，就当是刮骨疗伤。直播里张若昀真的戴了一头小辫子出现，造型让人眼前一亮，许久不见的耳钉也重新出现了，猛地一看潮流不羁，一笑起来还是乖萌有趣，第二天更不得了（这次出现在浙江），干脆面袋校服穿上身，还真有几分“学长”的意味，李现一边看一边忍不住笑，明明对方比自己大的啊，怎么调皮起来总感觉像个小孩儿，粉丝发的几张图他也刷到，一排人坐那儿，就张若昀的脚踝最显眼，又白又细，倾斜的弧度就是俩字“优雅”。  
“诶哟，”李现眉头一皱，“医生，把这电压调低点儿吧，这电的麻得很。”  
医生马上给他调了，不过也说：“行，不过不应该啊，我这儿也没动过，你怎么突然觉得麻了呢？”  
不知道啊。  
李现抓着手机。  
酥麻得很啊。

业内有些事传得比微博上的八卦还要快，比如青春芒果夜，去哪些人有哪些节目草拟的表早传出来了，保不定有变动，但也八九不离十。李现跟芒果的关系就一般一般，也没有什么剧要在芒果上，这事儿一开始压根没在他脑子里转过。  
节目表在微信里游荡了半天，又有新的八卦在经纪人拉的群里乱飞，说是张若昀8月4号的晚会，7月底（就今天）已经飞过去彩排了，经纪人说的时候格外有一点儿羡慕：  
「真羡慕贾川好命，拿着经纪人的工资，干着助理的活，艺人一点都不用他操心。」  
李现啃着苹果回复：「这么早就过去？场地就筹备好了？」  
「练歌去了，」经纪人加了个神秘兮兮的表情，「真唱，勇气可嘉。」  
以前拍法秦，李现也听到张若昀没事没事哼两句，说不上有调没调，反正自娱自乐挺开心。想到这儿，他在网上扒拉了一堆张若昀唱歌的视频，差点把水给喷出来，一边听歌一边捶沙发，当然也有效果非常好的，可比起《漫长的旅途》，李现还是喜欢现场版的《坚强的人》，不为啥，就是那张中二小脸理直气壮跑调的样子，可真是太逗。  
不知道芸芸唱歌怎么样。  
李现没意识到他已经给女版的张若昀连名字都起好了。  
于是世界又给了他一个惊喜。  
嗯……  
可能是惊吓。  
理疗过程里李现的健身可以继续，但强度降低了很多，他翻了一会食谱，懒得麻烦，直接把晚餐碳水都抹了，正站在料理台前一边切洋葱一边吃小番茄，手机响了，还是熟人的那个铃声。他直接湿漉漉的手去拿手机，意外又有点儿开心的发现是张若昀：  
“喂，老张啊，你不是在练歌吗听说。”李现笑着又往嘴里丢了一颗格外圆的小番茄。  
「……」那头张若昀不知道做啥呢，半天没声。  
“喂，老张……按错键了？”李现奇怪。  
「——不准挂！」  
张若昀一说话，李现几乎有一对狗耳朵立刻精神得竖了起来，语气格外幸灾乐祸：“诶，这个声音不对啊，你又变女孩子啦？”  
「是啊……烦死了。」  
是这样的，张若昀选得歌不错，很适合他的音域和发挥他声音本身的音色，他在芒果台的大楼跟指导导演啥啊的各种人讨论请教了一下，就借地专心练了一下午，准备走了临时去了一趟厕所，也不知道他是不是跟男厕所犯冲（这可真是影响一生的大事），里头有俩估计年轻的实习生在开玩笑，互相在洗手台那儿拇指按住出水口一呲——  
张若昀眼前一黑，满头黑线得冲进了隔间，欲哭无泪得发现自己又变成了女孩子。  
外面的人还在说“别玩了都泼到别人了”“我错了我错了我这不是苦中作乐么”。  
——去——死——啦！  
没地方去找热水泡，外面来来往往人一直不见断，张若昀黑着脸把贾川打发回酒店，却连怎么出去都不知道。  
「这事真是够奇葩。」  
对面张若昀（芸芸）的抱怨委屈死了。  
“那、那你想怎么办？要不，告诉你经纪人算了。”  
「……」  
张若昀沉默着没回答。  
李现也卡了壳。他从这阵沉默里似乎察觉了什么，这让他非常后悔提出刚刚的那个建议。  
电话两头突然一阵寂静，好半天，张若昀说：  
「诶，也没问题，等大家都下班了人少了我偷偷出去就行了，开个房间洗个澡再回去。抱歉啊，打扰你了，突然遇上这事儿我有点慌。」  
“嗯。”李现干巴巴得回答。  
「拜拜。」  
“等等——！”  
李现喊住，用破釜沉舟背水一战的勇气说，  
“老张，我去找你。”  
「不用了。」  
“你现在身份证都不能用，怎么开房间洗澡变回去，飞过去快，你要是等得无聊，就练你那歌呗。”  
「厕所里练歌，又不是校园七不可思议！」张若昀听起来想掐死他。  
“嘿嘿，等我啊。”  
「……谢谢。」  
芸芸低低道谢的语气特别柔软特别甜。  
李现有点不好意思，说话差点儿咬到舌头：“没事，互相帮助，是哥们儿嘛。”


End file.
